A whole new world
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um mundo completamente diferente para Athena, com Poseídon... Mas será fácil revelar a relação a Zeus com tantas surpresas?


"**A whole new world"**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

**Athena & Poseídon**

O sol brilhava forte na janela do quarto dela. O quarto mais a sul do Olimpo. Os raios de sol que Apolo espalhava pela Terra acordaram docemente a deusa da sabedoria. Acordara especialmente bem-disposta, mesmo sabendo que possivelmente iria aturar os romances desvairados de Afrodite, iria ter mais uma discussão com Ares sobre quem seria o melhor Deus da guerra, e possivelmente iria irritar-se no concilio dos Deuses, com aquela cabeça de alga esvoaçante. Ela esboçou um enorme sorriso. Resplandecia todo o Olimpo.

Vestido um dos seus típicos vestidos brancos, mas não pôs a armadura por cima, estava demasiado feliz para isso. Soltou os cabelos negros deixando os caracóis caírem em cascata pelas costas, os olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Ela podia não ser Afrodite, mas era bela.

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess now when did  
you last let your heart decide?  
**

Atenas olhou uma última vez o seu reflexo ao espelho. Saiu do seu quarto radiante, rindo da própria felicidade, que nunca tinha sentido, quando sentiu duas mãos na sua cintura. Puxando-a para um dos quartos vazios, foi tão rápido que ele nem conseguiu ver que era o seu "raptor". Mas relaxou, assim que sentiu a mão calejada, e os olhos azuis que espelhavam a cor do mar, encontrarem os seus.

"Controla-te Poseídon" Ela disse entre os beijos que ele lhe roubava "Alguém vai descobrir."

Ele riu, e continuou.

"Não há problema" Ele beijou novamente.

"Claro que não há problemas" Ela disse sarcástica "Tu és casado e eu sou, supostamente, uma deusa virgem, que te odeia veemente."

"Anfritite está fora das nossas vidas. Eu sou solteiro e nós vamos casar. Já está na hora de contarmos"

"Fora? Como fora?" Ela disse, mas só depois caiu em si "Casar!"

"Eu não tenho muito jeito para isto, tu sabes…" Ele disse tirando do bolso um anel.

"Hefesto deu-me uma ajuda…" Ele disse quando ela se deslumbrou pelo anel de diamantes e de ouro. Simples e belo, como ela gostava "Aceitas casar comigo, Athena?"

"Sim! Sim! SIM." Ela parecia extasiada e mandou-se para os braços dele, as lágrimas de felicidade marcavam o seu rosto. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

"Serás a rainha mais bela que Atlantida alguma vez teve" Ele disse admirando os traços do rosto dela. "Meu amor."

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

Ele segurou a mão dela, enquanto desciam para a mesa do pequeno-almoço, mas o alvoroço, que se fazia sentir fez com que os dois se aproximassem da mesa sem que ninguém desse grande importância ao facto de dois inimigos estarem de mãos dadas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Artimesa, que aconteceu?"

A deusa da caça estava de volta de Zeus, que estava com um semblante preocupado e ansioso.

"Hera." Ela disse com um enorme sorriso "Entro em trabalho de parto." Ela riu feliz, enquanto o gémeo olhava para ela. "Hebe e Hestia já estão lá dentro. Só faltas tu Athena, que estás aqui a fazer ainda?"

Ela sorriu ao noivo e entrou no quarto, suspirando, mas manteve o anel no dedo, sem se dar conta que Afrodite dera um pequeno gritinho de felicidade quando os viu descer e quando viu o anel brilhar no dedo da irmã.

**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
**

Algumas horas depois, Hebe, a filha de Zeus e de Hera, entra na sala com um embrulho rosa nos braços.

"Pai." Ela chamou na sua voz doce, ainda infantil. "A Charlie já nasceu"

Chloris havia nascido. Ela simplesmente linda. Cabelos castanhos e uns olhos azuis, um espelho dos do pai, que agora a segurava. Todos os deuses estavam lá, Hades e Poseídon, olhavam o irmão, que segurava desajeitadamente a filha mais nova. "Pai como a vai chamar?" Hebe disse quando o pai a olhou.

"Ainda não sei pequena" Realmente Zeus, ainda não tinha perdido o hábito de chamar Hebe de pequena. "A tua mãe."

"Está a preparar-se, vão poder entrar em menos de nada." Ela sorriu, os cabelos loiros e os olhos castanhos da deusa da juventude brilhavam de entusiasmo ao ver a irmã mais nova juntar-se a família, mas algo fez despertar a sua atenção. Athena acaba de chegar a sala, chega-se perto de Poseídon. Ela sorriu, finalmente a irmã deixará de lado aquele maldito juramento.

**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

No dia seguinte, Hera andava descontraidamente com Chloris ao colo pelo Olimpo, como se conseguisse mostrar a recém-nascida os locais, a bebé dormia pacificamente no colo da mãe, só acordando quando chegavam aos jardins. Zeus acompanhava as duas, sorrindo. É nesse momento que vêm ao longe, Ares entrar com Poseídon, que ajudava o sobrinho a subir a escadaria, ele vinha coberto em sangue dourado, Hera precipitou-se para junto do filho mais velho, mas rapidamente Apolo e Athena o trouxeram para dentro, para o curarem, Hera ainda estavam demasiado fraca para isso, contudo Ares não pode deixar de observar o olhar intenso que o tio e a irmã trocaram. Aquilo sim, daria uma bela guerra no Olimpo.

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Finalmente, Zeus viu. Era impossível não ver. Os dois, cansados de serem interrompidos por milhares de situações, entraram pelo concílio, de mão dada e trocaram um beijo, que fez Zeus rebentar com mil trovões no céu escuro daquela noite.

"Como Athena? O teu juramento!" Ele disse "E ele! Porque ele!"

"Zeus!" Hera disse imponente, com a pequena Chloris nos braços. Passou a filha para o colo de Athena. "Deixa-os em paz, merecem a felicidade Zeus. Deixa-os viver o amor deles livremente, porque tu sabes que eles vão vivê-lo, com ou sem a tua bênção."

Ela sorriu a filha e ao irmão.

"Que seja" Ele respirou "Mas se tu" Ele apontou ameaçadoramente o dedo a Poseídon "Lhe partes o coração, e parto-te os ossos todos!"

"Claro maninho" Ele riu desgarradamente "Ou devo dizer sogrinho?"

"NÃO ABUSES DA MINHA PACIÊNCIA, POSEÍDON!"

"Silêncio, Zeus, ou queres acordar a Charlie"

Ele resignou-se, mas a pequena já brincava animadamente com a meixas negras do cabelo da irmã mais velha. Hera recebeu a filha dos braços de Athena, mas ainda pode ouvir Poseídon dizer a esta.

"Em breve teremos muitos assim" referindo-se a sobrinha, que agora adormecia calmamente nos braços da mãe novamente.

**A whole new world**

Passaram-se vários anos desde daquela noite, Athena não podia estar mais feliz. Viva com o amor da vida dela, com os filhos de ambos, no fundo do mar onde tudo era um mundo mágico e cheio de vida.

**Sim, continuo com este maldito complexo Afroditesco… Agora já crio uma linguagem própria! Que os deuses tenham pena de mim, eu realmente ando mal.**

**Como não podia deixar de ser, tinha de ter Hera e Zeus, eles são absolutamente adoráveis, como a madrinha Afrodite gosta de dizer de cada vez que este se beijam ou abraçam.**

**Inevitavelmente esta fic tinha de ser com a música "A whole new world" do filme "Alladin". Espero que apreciem o trabalho de uma mente em colapso que vê corações esvoaçantes por todo o Olimpo. Pelas cuecas do tio Hades, eu preciso de uma cura rapidamente e de uma dose de maldade!**

**P.S: Sim eu sei que Poseídon e Athena têm alguns problemazinhos, mas isso não implica que o sentimento de ódio não esconda um grande amor!**


End file.
